Harry's fourth year: The Electric Mystery
by Critter4.0
Summary: Sondra, Katie, and Kelly are in for an adventure-filled second year at Hogwarts...until strange things start to happen...find out what this Trio will encounter in their second year!


The Riachu stood near Cedric, as Harry told everyone what he had witnessed. No one could have seen this coming, but little do they know, it COULD have been a LOT worse!

Chapter#1: The Changes

All of the students returned for another year at Hogwarts. This year however, was different; Dumbledore soon told the students why as they arrived. The Triwizarding Tournament was being hosted at Hogwarts that year, and only wizards of 17 yrs or older could enter. Regardless, Sondra and her sisters had no desire to even TRY to enter. They spent much of that evening discussing the latest news at dinner. The next day, they all spied on Professor Moody's first class in their cat forms.

Sondra and her sisters went to all of their classes and got to see the choosing of the Triwizarding Champions. They also took care of their pets at Hagrids. They found a wild Pegasus as well and asked Hagrid to keep it. Hagrid agreed to keep the Pegasus, and kept it with the Unicorn. Sondra, Katie, and Kelly, also ended up asking Dumbledore if they could make a band. He said yes. The band was soon named "The Silver Stars," Sondra nicknamed herself Star Wing, Katie was nicknamed Light Star, and Kelly was called Dark Star. These were their secret identities, for they did not want anyone to know the true identity of The Silver Star's band members…they planned to keep people guessing. The date of the first concert was decided, the posters were made, and The Silver Stars started practicing every other night. Sondra was the lead singer and occasional guitarist, Katie was the lead guitarist, and Katie was a guitarist, back up singer, and drummer! (The Silver Stars had planned their concert to be after the Triwizarding Tournament, and had not told any of the Hogwarts students about it; they would find out after the Triwizarding Tournament)

When the posters were hung all over Hogsmaid, however, Sondra and her sisters discovered something that shocked them: Near where they had just started to place their posters, other posters were scattered…some being wanted posters, but most of them being for missing people! "I WILL find these people, along with Flora, and anyone else who goes missing…NO MATTER WHAT!" Sondra promised bravely to her sisters before they left Hogsmaid.

The Triwizarding Tournament

Sondra and her sisters watched the first part of the Triwizarding Tournament, and were focused on getting partners for the Hule ball a few days later. Katie and Kelly had wanted to ask the Weasley twins, but they ended up taking other girls. As for Sondra, she was too shy to ask the one whom SHE had wanted to dance with. They were all upset and sad that they had not gotten to dance with anyone at the Hule ball, having to spend it as cats under an empty table.

A few days later, Sondra and her sisters watched the second part of the Triwizarding Tournament, and learned about Apperation, Flupowder, Portkeys, and Polyjuice potion in the library. They learned many other things over the past few days as well in the library. Sondra and her sisters soon learned about Pensieves. Sondra even found one in the potions room and looked inside. When she re-emerged from the pencieve, she was not happy; she had learned about Professor Snape's childhood crush, and learned that he still loved her! She had gotten married, dead protecting her family, and he STILL loved her! "I CAN'T tell him now!" Sondra exclaimed in tears. Later that evening, Sondra heard Professor Snape talking to Harry about Veritosium, and thought about what would happen to her if someone ended up putting three drops into HER mouth.

Chapter#3: The Electric Save

The Next day, Sondra and her sisters saw the third part of the Triwizarding Tournament. "Katie, Kelly, can I talk to you?" Sondra whispered to her sisters as the Tournament started. "Sure." Said Kelly. "Ok, what's this about?" Katie asked curiously. "Well…I discovered something called Veritosium the other day…it makes you tell the truth to some one if you drink three drops of it…well…I was thinking…what if I used it to the Professor how I feel?" Sondra asked, wanting their opinion. "I don't know Sondra…it seems like a sketchy way to tell someone how you feel," Katie stated to her. "I think it's used for interrogation of criminals, too, Sondra…not the best idea…" Kelly explained. Meanwhile, Harry and Cedric had reached the Triwizarding cup, when a big, electrical creature stopped them in their tracks. They tried to get past it, and finally, as the creature grabbed hold of Cedric's arm, as both he and Harry grabbed the Triwizarding cup. They all felt a horrible spinning sensation before winding up in a graveyard. The Riachu suddenly held up Cedric, with a lot more strength then a normal Riachu could POSSIBLY have in it's entire body, and dragged him back to the cup. In a flash, both he and the Riachu were gone…they had gone back to Hogwarts.

By the time the Riachu had used the cup and come back for Harry, it was to late…Lord Voldemort was alive again, and he had already become immune to Harry's touch using his bloody ritual. The Riachu, however, was not too late to save Harry…Lord Voldemort and Harry had just thrown sparks from their wand at each other, which collided. The Riachu did not waste any time in grabbing Harry, carrying him to the port key, and rushing out of they're, back to Hogwarts! "**NO**, they're getting _**AWAY!**_" the Riachu heard Lord Voldemort shout as they left.

After Harry explained to the crowd what had happened, almost everyone in the stadium was shocked…they had NOT expected this…but if it hadn't been for the Riachu's heroic actions, things could have ended up a LOT worse…the only ones who did were not shocked (besides the death eaters, OBVIOUSLY…) were Sondra, Katie, and Kelly. "Excuse me, Harry, but who is this person, the one that has returned?" Sondra asked curiously, clueless to whom Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were. After a long explanation at the end of the Triwizarding Tournament from Harry, the three sisters understood why everyone was so upset about The Dark Lord's return.

Chapter#4: The Silver Star's début

The Silver Star's concert was a welcome surprise after the Triwizarding-Tournament-gone-wrong. At first, Sondra was nervous…she still had her fear of crowds after all (This had been lessoned, and as Katie had noticed, she was braver in Potions then when in a crowd anywhere else…Professor Snape was distracting her from her fears!), but Katie soon fixed this. "I had a feeling this would happen," she told Kelly and Sondra on stage, as Sondra started to get goosebumps out of fear. "It's ok" Katie told her while petting her on the shoulder. "That's why I made this!" Katie explained while puling a rag doll out of her robes (The Silver Stars wore disguises to hide their real identities), and showing it to Kelly. "Its just a-wait a minute…that looks just like…" Kelly said before Katie cut her off. "That's right!" she exclaimed before giving it to Sondra. "This is for good luck and good measure," Katie told Sondra as she gave her the handmade rag doll she had made. "Oh my gosh, this looks JUST like…!" Sondra exclaimed. "How did you…?" Sondra asked Katie. "I made it myself." Sondra hugged Katie tightly before they all went on stage, Sondra carrying a rag doll that looked like Professor Snape, in her robe pocket. They played four songs, and everyone loved them!

After the concert however, Sondra and her sisters were shocked to discover that Cedric and the Riachu had gone missing…no one could find them, and the Silver Stars went back to Hogwarts to change into their normal clothes.

Chapter#5:The Summer Begins

Before everyone went home for summer vacation, Dumbledore warned them to be careful. Sondra and her sisters stayed at Hogwarts for the summer and went to the library a lot. They also snuck into the Hogsmaid stores in their cat forms and back once. Sondra had learned to the level of a seventh year over the summer, and her sisters had learned to the level of starting sixth years by the end of the summer (They did so be ready in the library so much), and like we said before, Mutant Humans are VERY fast learners!

**This story will be continued **_**in**_**…Umbridge the PEST!**


End file.
